Hitsugaya Toshiro And The Philosophers Stone
by BleachLover94
Summary: Knowledge of Voldemort being alive has reached the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya Toshiro and a select group of Shinigami are sent to Hogwarts to prevent his return, and to protect Harry Potter. This takes place in the first Harry Potter book and after the Winter War Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hitsugaya Toshiro and the Philosophers Stone**

**Chapter 1: Of Ice Midgets and Former Espada**

AN: This takes place after the Winter War and before The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc. Ulquiorra is the Third Squad Captain. I added and dedicate him to my best friend Kayla who loves the little emo. I will not write any pairings. You would chase me with torches and pitchforks because of the horridness. Read and Review please. I mix the Japanese and English terms, so don't like don't read don't flame. Flames will be used to help Matsumoto burn the paperwork.

A very big thank you to my beta SimplyFalling211! Without you this wouldn't have been nearly as good. Arigato!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Bleach belong to Mrs J.K Rowling and Tite Kubo respectively. I do not own them. If I did I would be rolling around in cash and not be attempting to write fan fictions.

**Zanpakuto talking**

_Character thinking_

**_Foreign Language_**

* * *

"MATSUMOTO!"

The Gotei Thriteen's smallest captain stood glaring at his Lieutenant who was fast asleep on the couch in his office. He could feel his left eyebrow start to twitch from irritation.

_"Honestly… This is the third time this week I come into the office and find her snoring on the couch while the paperwork continues to multiply like a pair of breeding rabbits!"_

The sound of ice shards exploding echoed in his mind. Hyourinmaru obviously thought his situation was very funny. He scowled at his sleeping subordinate, his white eyebrows knitting together in an adorable furrow. Hitsugaya stomped towards her, grabbed her ankle and yanked.

Matsumoto Rangiku's eyes snapped open as her butt and head met the floor. She giggled at her angry Captain from her position on the floor.

"Morning Taicho!" Stormy grey eyes looked up at her captain as a grin threatened to split her face in half.

"Matsumoto, why are you sleeping the days away when I specifically told you that I will not be here to pick up your slack?" Teal eyes glared at the strawberry-blonde woman in front of him; in his mind, he was impaling her with Hyourinmaru, running her over with those monstrosities that mortals call cars, and tossing her into a massive vat of boiling acid.

"But Taaaaichooo! Paperwork is so boring!" she whined with a pout on her beautiful face.

Hitsugaya grumbled as his hare-brained subordinate started spouting excuses about why she wasn't able to do her paperwork.

_Three days earlier_

The tinkling, glass-like sound alerted the JuuBantai Taicho to the Hell Butterfly fluttering through the open window. He stopped his smooth brush strokes and looked up as the insect landed on his forearm. The message confirmed a meeting with the Head Captain.

**" A meeting with the Sou-Taicho?" **Hyourinmaru growled from his inner world, his massive claws digging themselves into the frozen earth as he stood up from his nest of ice.

_"Hmm… That's strange. I didn't hear about a Captains' meeting." _He sighed as the Hell Butterfly took off again.

Other than a soft hum of agreement from his Zanpakuto, He stayed silent through the entire trip to the IchiBantai barracks. As he entered the enormous office of the Sou- taicho he was very surprised to find Kuchiki Rukia, Soi Fon-taicho, Cifer-taicho, Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke already waiting. He bowed to the Head Captain and took his place beside the rest of them. As soon as he had taken his place the Head Captain started the meeting.

"You have all been summoned here for an important mission," The old Captain spoke; his deep, gravelly voice seemed to reverberate within the walls of the meeting room. "As you all know, there is another community much like ours that can harness their reiatsu through weapons for different purposes. These creatures are called witches and wizards and have never proven to be a problem until now. I will not recite the history you all know, but eleven years ago we were mistaken"

Every eye in the room widened at the last words although you couldn't really tell with Ulquiorra; that constant poker face seemed to know no ends. Only Kisuke seemed more amused than shocked, his paper fan covering his tell tale smirk.

The Head Captain continued more gravely this time "The Dark Wizard known as Voldemort has been confirmed to be alive. I have received word from the Headmaster of a school known as Hogwarts; he fears that one of his students may be a target. The boy is known as Potter Harry. Eleven years ago he survived a curse that left Voldemort on death's door and stripped him of his body. The Headmaster has asked for our help in protecting the boy and stopping Voldemort. This so called 'Dark Lord' has taken too many lives in his pursuit of power; he is to be eliminated from the reincarnation cycle and is to spend eternity as a Sinner. He will be cast down into the depths of Hell, making sure that happens is your first and the most important part of this mission. To do so you will infiltrate Hogwarts and use the vast amount of knowledge they have stored there to track down, and kill, Voldemort before he gets near the boy."

The jade eyed former Espada spoke monotonously "Is this why only we are gathered here?"

The eldest Shinigami nodded " Hai. You were all chosen because of your skills… and appearances."

Hitsugaya scowled; He had a bad feeling about that comment and where this conversation was headed. As if to add to his growing suspicion the Head Captain looked over to where he, Soi Fon and Kuchiki were standing. He nearly groaned out loud when he realized what the look meant.

The next words confirmed his suspicions "Your mission will be as followed: Hitsugaya-taicho, Soi Fon- taichou, Kuchiki-fukutaicho you will infiltrate Hogwarts under the guise of first year students. You will be transfer students from Shin'ō Academy. Cifer-taicho will be your source of communication and will act as a guard for the school. Shihoin and Uruhara will be teachers. They will be teaching the magical community Kidō or Eastern Magic. Only the Headmaster knows what, and who, you are. Tread carefully and trust only your comrades. The most important part of this mission is to eliminate Voldemort. Secondary is protecting the Potter boy, remember that. You all have three days to pack and get your divisions in order. Meet at the Main Senkaimon at 10 am on the third day."

He looked around the room a final time " Good luck to all of you. You Are Dismissed."

* * *

Entering the Sanbantai barracks Ulquiorra was surprised at how noisy his usually quiet and peaceful division was. Unseated Shinigami rushed back and forth through the hallways carrying heaps of paperwork.

His third seat Keirra, a petite woman with long white hair tied up with a ribbon, nearly tackled him to the floor as she clung to him.

"What took you so long?!" She glared up at him with golden eyes.

Before he could respond she was off again.

"Never mind that. I have to help you pack! Kira-fukutaicho may not care how you dress, I, however will not be embarrassed by my Taicho if he can't dress himself properly in the Living World. "

He scowled at the insult and was about to reprimand her when she clamped a hand around his forearm and dragged him out to the shopping district in Rukongai. She pulled him into the nearest shop, then turned to look at him "Don't you dare make a scene" golden eyes narrowed to make sure she got her point across. Then as if she hadn't just threatened him she gave him a mega-watt smile and dragged him over to the men's section. He tried to keep his face neutral, but it was difficult when you had to carry a pile of clothing taller than yourself. He tried not to gape at the amount of clothing that was in his growing pile. Surely he didn't need _all _of this? He opened his mouth to ask Keirra, just who the hell was going to pay for this when she turned around. The smile on her face was much too close to the smile Unohana always gave him, it froze the words in his throat and he robotically turned to pick up the clothes and take them to the counter. He wanted to thank every deity when he finally escaped the shop, even if he had to tarnish his reputation by carrying neon colored shopping bags back to his division. He never wanted to do that again. The time spent in there was wasted, in his opinion. He could've done something much more productive, like paperwork, or preparations for the mission. He shuddered when he thought back to all the females staring at him in the shop, with big glassy eyes and sinister smiles, as they kept creeping toward him. The most annoying had probably been the shop assistant who kept giggling and staring at him and Keirra. Her not so quiet comments about them being 'a cute couple' had earned her a glare that left her scurrying away from them. Terrifying the commoners only slightly improved his mood on the way back to his division.

* * *

Finally getting back, he threw the items into his room, earning him puffed cheeks and a huff from Keirra. He smirked at her, but didn't say anything. He nodded to a few of his unseated members on his way to his office; he had a few things to get in order before he left in three days. Reaching his office he quietly slid the door open and sat down behind his desk. He drew a hand through his untameable black hair and picked up his brush. The sooner he got this done the sooner he could get back to his mission. Jade eyes opened to glare at the evil paperwork. He would give anything to Cero it by now. He sighed and started to work.

Present Tenth Division Office

Hitsugaya was trying, and failing miserably to get his sake-loving, migraine-causing, paperwork-burning ditz of a fukutaicho to start taking this mission seriously. He needed her to be a responsible adult for the period he was gone or his division was going to fall apart. He had already asked Unohana to look after her, to make sure that his office stays sake free and all of his nice things remain unbroken. The gentle, Healer Captain was the perfect choice, because while normally kind and motherly, the woman was a demon in disguise that could make even Matsumoto do her work.

He looked at the clock in his office as he ignored Matsumoto's ramblings. He had to be at the Main Senkaimon in fifteen minutes. He glanced at the thick parchment of the letter he had received that morning.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Hitsugaya,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set glass or crystal phials

Telescope

Set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

_"Ridiculous" _was the only thought that came to Hitsugaya's mind after reading through everything. _"They want me to replace you with a twig for ten months? How am I supposed to protect anything like that?"_

Hyourinmaru growled at the thought of being replaced** "I do not know whether these wands contain souls like the Zanpakuto, but Master, whatever the mission I will not share you with another."**

_"Agreed"_

His mental conversation with Hyourinmaru was abruptly cut off by his Lieutenant's chest. Matsumoto was giggling like a schoolgirl as she took advantage of her Captain's distraction to smother him. He was waving his arms around like a little child as he desperately tried to get oxygen back into his lungs.

_"Can't. Breathe."_

He finally planted his feet in her ribs and shoved, causing the two of them to snap apart. He glared at his now grinning subordinate.

"Taicho"

His glare intensified as he looked at the stormy eyed woman "What?"

She giggled again "You're late."

Hitsugaya glanced at the clock and swore colourfully. He grabbed the trunk with clothing that Matsumoto had packed, and ran out of the office. Distantly he heard a "Ja ne Taicho! Don't worry; I'll take care of everything!"

He had no time to worry about the ominous double meaning behind his Lieutenant's words. He only had about a minute left before the Sou-Taicho incinerated him for being late.

* * *

_Main Senkaimon_

Green eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Ulquiorra frowned as he reached out with his reiatsu, searching for the familiar arctic chill that always accompanied the small Captain, even as he looked around for the unmistakable white spikes. He didn't see Hitsugaya-taicho anywhere. It was very unusual for the small Captain to be late; luckily the Head Captain wasn't here yet.

**"Aww, chibi-taicho is late! And you're worried about him! Kawaii."** Murciélago giggled in his mind.

He could practically feel her twirling around with hearts fluttering around her. He sighed _"Urusai." _As soon as the strange conversation with his crazy Zanpakuto was finished, he heard the soft swishing sound of flashstep as his fellow Captain stopped next to him. His unruly white hair was even more disheveled than usual and he had to restrain himself from chuckling at the ticked off expression. There was only one person that could cause him to make that face, he was also pretty sure said person was the reason he was very nearly late.

Ulquiorra looked away from the tiny Taicho as he felt the Head Captain approach. The Sou-Taicho nodded at the Shinigami manning the Senkaimon and they started opening the passage to the Living World.

"A final warning to you all," the Head Captain spoke "We are unsure of how these wizard and witches use their strange reiatsu, be very careful." He looked at all of them and nodded. "Do not disappoint me."

Ulquiorra waited as Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke stepped through first. He saw the Kuchiki girl follow shortly after Soi Fon-taicho. As soon as her braided hair disappeared into the glowing gate, he and Hitsugaya-taicho stepped forward. They were quickly swallowed by the light as they started for the Wizarding World.

"I wonder how this will end."

* * *

Senkaimon – World Penetration Gate

JuuBanTai – Tenth Division Barracks

SanBanTai -Third Division Barracks

IchiBanTai - First Division Barracks

Taicho - Captain

Fukutaicho – Vice-Captain/Lieutenant

Kidō – Demon Arts


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaking Kettles and Diagon Alley**

**A/N: Updates will be every two weeks or so except for December. I will try to post Chapter 3 before the 14****th****, but please be patient because we have to move before the 14****th**** of December so my house is in chaos. After that the next update will be in January.**

**A big thanks to my beta SimplyFalling211 again. You are amazing!**

**Zanpakuto talking**

_Character thinking_

**_Foreign Language_**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Hitsugaya Toshiro stepped out of the Senkaimon. The humid English weather clawed its way down his throat, choking him. Kuchiki Rukia was the only person who looked as ill as he felt. She paled even further, and her black hair stuck to her face and neck.

He looked around him, at the hasty mortals who continued about their business as if six people hadn't just appeared out of thin air.

_"Are these people really that unobservant? We're in gigai; surely they must have noticed something?"_

Hyourinmaru snorted, blowing icy breath out of his maw, and shifted in his ice nest but offered no comment.

Out of the corner of a teal coloured eye, he saw Cifer-taicho raise a single black eyebrow in the humans' direction and shake his head. Urahara had that damnable fan covering his face again, so he couldn't determine if the man was as confused as they were or merely amused. It was most likely the latter, knowing how the crazy-ex-scientists' mind worked he was probably laughing like a loon in his mind at the mortals. He looked around trying to spot their meeting place with the Deputy Headmistress, a woman named Minerva McGonagall, at some place called The Leaky Cauldron.

Soi Fon voiced his thoughts at the name with a snort **_"Who would name a business after a defective kettle?"_**

Before he could deliver his own nasty remark about the name, a shout from Shihoin caught his attention.

**_"Over here!"_** She was standing on the opposite side of the street, easy to spot because of her rich purple hair and dusky skin, despite the many humans attempting to block their view.

She was standing in front of the dirtiest, most run down building Hitsugaya had ever seen. They started crossing the street, just as a giant man, easily taller than Zaraki Kenpachi, entered the pub with a small, spindly black haired youth trailing after him.

They entered the grubby-looking pub as the giant man smacked a hand on the youth's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle. He caught the tail-end of the giants' conversation with the bartender.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Ah, so that would make him Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. The information provided by the Onmitsukido made it fairly easy to identify him.

Hitsugaya looked closer at the boy next to Hagrid. That must be Potter Harry then. He stopped scrutinising the boy as he realised that the pub had gone completely silent.

The old bartender peered at the boy before whispering "Bless my soul. Harry Potter…what an honour."

There was a great scraping of chairs as every person in the pub rushed forward to shake the youth's hand. The Reapers scurried out of the way to avoid being trampled by the many witches and wizards.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy witch. Albus had ordered her to The Leaky Cauldron to welcome their new transfers students and teachers. So here she was, waiting for an hour already because Albus couldn't give her an exact time at which they would arrive. Amidst the chaos of the entire Leaky Cauldron wanting to shake Harry Potters' hand, she spotted them. Not that she could miss them, everything about them screamed _Foreigner._

There were three adults in the group, the most noticeable a young woman with caramel coloured skin and, of all things, purple hair. Golden cat-like eyes scanned the room with barely concealed amusement. She wore tight black clothing with an orange top and cream arm and leg coverings. The man next to her was even stranger. Although he looked fairly young, he carried a wooden cane with him. He was tall and lean, and she could see gray coloured eyes, and strands of light blond hair under the green and white striped hat he wore. His pants and shirt were a dark green, with an even darker coat over it, lined with white diamonds on the bottom. He also wore Japanese wooden sandals and she could see a fan in his right hand.

_"They must be the new teachers." _She mused. It made sense as they appeared to be the eldest among the group.

The only other adult in the group was by far the oddest. He was younger than the other two, but too old to be a student. He was handsome, with very pale skin and unruly, shoulder length black hair. His eyes were the brightest, clearest green she had ever seen. Underneath them ran two dark green streaks, almost like tear marks, all the way down to his jaw-line(1). He wore dark slacks and a crisply pressed white shirt, with a dark green tie. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up slightly.

_"That means those three are the transfer students." _She thought, looking at the last three people in the odd group. There was only one boy, who had lightly tanned skin and snow-white hair that stuck up in all directions. He was the smallest of the group, standing at only 4'4", with a very slender build. Deep, turquoise eyes scanned the place even as his face remained impassive. He wore dark pants made out of an odd muggle material, and a simple black shirt. She could see leather boots, as dark as his pants, on his feet. The girl next to him was only a few inches taller, her hair was short, barely shoulder length, and so black it appeared almost blue. A thick strand fell right between violet coloured eyes. She was almost as pale as the older male, and very petite. She wore a bright yellow, summer dress with white shoes and a big white bow around her waist.

The last girl also had black hair, cut short at the front with heavy bangs; over one shoulder hung a long braid tied of with a gold hoop. She wore a chocolate-brown skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee, a golden-green, very loose shirt with thin straps hung off of narrow shoulders. She also wore boots, laced up to her knee.

The small snowy- haired child spotted her, just as she was rising to greet them, and said something to the ebony haired man next to him. He glanced over at her before turning to the rest of his companions. They all turned to look at her, and then made the dangerous trek to her, shoving their way through a crowd of overly eager witches and wizards. They finally reached her, although they looked slightly more ruffled than before.

She stood and brushed non-existent dust off of forest green robes. Aware of the customs she bowed to them before straightening, and saying "Welcome to England. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. The Headmaster sends his deepest apologies for not being able to welcome you himself; he hopes you enjoy your time here in The Leaky Cauldron."

The man with the bucket hat snapped the fan in his hand open before answering her "Hello! Thank you for going out of your way to meet with us." She could tell he was smirking at her from behind that fan.

"I am Urahara Kisuke (2). The lovely lady on my right is Shihoin Yoruichi. We will be the Eastern Magic teachers for the year. Let me introduce you to the rest of our little group."

He snapped the fan shut and pointed it at the black-haired man on his left "This is Cifer Ulquiorra. He will be the main guard for Hogwarts."

He motioned for the youngest three to move forward which they reluctantly did, one of the girls ducking under the fan-waving hand. "These **_kawaii _**children will all be starting as first years at your school." He pointed at the girl who had ducked under his fan first "This is Soi Fon, and the girl on my left is Kuchiki Rukia." The girl with the yellow sundress curtsied at her.

"And this" He waved his fan at the only boy "is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

She nodded at each of them and smiled at the children. Only Rukia smiled back, the other two just blankly looked at her. She cleared her throat to try to ease the tension "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. We have much to do, so if you all will please follow me."

She led them through the throng of witches and wizards, still surrounding poor Harry, to the back of the pub into a small courtyard with only a trashcan and a few weeds. She tapped the brick three times that was three up and two across from the trashcan. It wriggled and a hole formed in the middle, growing steadily bigger, until a large archway stood where a wall once was.

She smirked inwardly at all the stunned faces surrounding her "Welcome," she fought back a chuckle, "to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Against his will, Hitsugaya felt his mouth fall open at the sight of Diagon Alley. The Alley was filled with witches and wizards in robes of all colours. Shops lined the cobbled street on either side, some advertising the most ridiculous things. Hyourinmaru was laughing at him so hard it echoed on the inside of his skull.

"Please follow me." Minerva McGonagall's voice snapped the Reapers out of their shocked state.

He closed his mouth, and attempting to ignore the irritating reptile, followed the witch into the busy alley. They passed a shop where some children were admiring a broom of all things. Hitsugaya barely heard McGonagall announce that they needed to go to a place named Gringotts first. They reached an enormous white building that towered over the smaller shops. A small creature stood beside bronze doors.

As soon as they had passed Minerva whispered, "Gringotts is run by Goblins. They don't take kindly to foreigners. Please hand me your key, and allow me to deal with them." They stopped in front of another set of doors, silver this time. Shihoin gave the witch a tiny golden key. On one side the Shihoin crest was etched into the key.

Hitsugaya read the words on the silver doors with slight amusement.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

If any one of the Reaper party wanted to take something from Gringotts, he was sure that the goblins wouldn't even come close to stopping them.

They entered a vast marble hall, filled with even more goblins, and countless doors leading off the hall. Minerva stopped at one of the counters and spoke to the goblin. He nodded when she showed him the key and motioned for another goblin to come forward.

She walked back to them and spoke to Shihoin, "They request you please come with me to get the money, but that the rest of your party stay here." Yoruichi nodded and grinned at them over her shoulder as she followed McGonagall and the goblin.

* * *

Yoruichi was surprised at the narrow stone passageway, lit by flaming torches. It sloped down steeply, and she could see small railway tracks. A small cart came hurtling up the tracks as the goblin whistled, she and Minerva got in and it sped off. They finally stopped, after uncountable twists and turns, in front of a large black door. The Shihoin crest was etched onto the door in gold. The goblin opened the door and she heard Minerva gasp. The room was filled from floor the ceiling with gold. Shields lined the walls, polished to look like mirrors. There were heaps of golden coins scattered around the floor. Daggers in sheaths studded with jewels were encased in a glass case at the far wall. Crystal goblets were piled on the floor and she had to step carefully to avoid breaking something.

Yoruichi filled the black bag she had with her with the golden coins. They got back in the cart and after a few minutes and even more dizzying turn, they were finally back.

She approached her comrades with a grin that made them want to make a run for it. She giggled, then pounced on Kisuke squealing, "Shopping!"

The rest of the Reapers shuddered, but followed the were-cat into the Alley.

* * *

**Next stop, Wands! Thank you for reading! Please remember to click the very pretty, shiny review button and tell me what you think.**

**(1) I removed his bone-mask-helmet- thingy. He's in a gigai, bear with it.**

**(2) I know they are in England but I can't type their names the other way around. It doesn't sound right. So for the fic assume that the older wizards aren't idiots and we have Hermione for the kids.**


End file.
